Techniques for cascading a plurality of recording apparatuses to increase the number of audio channels which can be recorded have been known.
JP 2001-351366 A describes that one of a plurality of audio recorders which are connected via a serial transmission interface is set as a master recorder, so that operations of the remaining slave recorders are synchronized with the operation of the master recorder.
JP 2555743 B describes recording an audio signal with a reference clock of a master device being synchronized with a reference clock of a slave device. JP 2555743 B further describes that, when the number of channels to be used for recording is so great that it is not possible to record the signals in the tracks of a single tape recorder, a plurality of multitrack tape recorders are synchronized to enable recording, and a plurality of multitrack tape recorders are daisy chained.
As described above, it is possible to cascade (daisy chain) a plurality of recording apparatuses, among which one recording apparatus is designated as a master device while others are designated as slave devices, and to cause the slave devices to operate in conjunction with the operation of the master device, thereby increasing the number of audio channels. In such a configuration, however, in order to monitor (listen to) the audio signals recorded in the increased number of audio channels, a user must further connect a mixer and monitor the audio signals through the mixer, or monitor the audio signals individually by the respective devices, which is not convenient for users.